The KeyBlade Master Of the Wind?
by RoxasKeyBladeHolder
Summary: Roxas is an normal 16 year old boy that's kicked out of his house. He go's to school work and has the power to control the wind. This Is not normal! It is in the everyday life of Roxas, Sora, Axel, Justice OC and Kira OC . AU OC OCC Yaoi Yuri Violence Fluff
1. Prologue

**Roxas: Hello Readers**

**Justice: This is our first fan fiction so please be nice!**

**Disclaimer: We do not own Kingdom Hearts or Kaze no Stigma.**

**(Opening song Blast of wind)**

* * *

Prologue

_Y_awning I got out of my bed. I haven't been this board since last summer. Many of my friends went on trips this summer break. This has left me with no one to meet up with. This summer is going to be a boring one.

_Hello, my name is Roxas. I have just got off school to summer break. I'm an energetic young boy but have nothing to do at all in life. I go out to work come home and then fall asleep watching TV. Not much of a life but at least I have one. I remember before my parents disowned me. Before I knew I was Gay. I still remember the stories about contractor's people with the power to control elements until today._

Running outside I was going to be late for work. I work at a small café as a cook. It's not a five star restaurant but its better than most places. Running as fast as I could the café came in view. It is a pink building in the center of the park. I could never figure out why our boss made the girls wear maid outfits but it drew in paying customers so who am I to judge.

"Hey Boss were's the girls?" I yelled as I saw that the girls were not there.

"There at the beach the café is closed today" My boss yelled back as I ran towards him.

"So why are they at the beach?"

"'Cus I gave them the day off. That means you have the day off to. Lucky bastard."

Suddenly another voice came into my hearing range.

"Ryou you should stop that he could quit you know."

I knew this voice he was the other cook. His name is Sora.

"Sora stop getting into my fights!" I yelled in rage.

Having no work I made my way to my home. I could not believe this we have no work and no one tells me this sucks! I can't believe that this. Why dose Sora get into my fights. I can defend myself Im not a wimp as mos people think I am. Even if he thinks hid family is so great he has to protect everyone. His family holds an aired mystery to them i cant stand it.

Out of nowhere a giant spider comes out and tackles this one girl to the ground. That's not the only thing the girl is holding a sword that's on fire.

WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON!

* * *

**(Ending song)**

**Roxas: How was that?**

**Justice: To me boring but it will get better! This is just the prologue so calm down.**

**Blood: No Flaming or bashing these people will be burned to death by Axel.**

**Axel: Yaaa BBQ **

**Leave a review to show that people like me can still type. **


	2. Chapter 1: Is This Really Happening?

**Roxas: Hey we're back!**

**Justice: Sorry for not updating…**

**Axel: Why didn't you update?**

**Justice: We lost interest.**

**Roxas: But we're back now.**

** Disclaimer: We do not own Kingdom Hearts or Kaze no Stigma.**

** All of us: ONWARD!**

Name: = Phone talk

_God speak_

**(Opening song Blast of wind)**

_Chapter 1: _

_Is this really happening?_

Roxas POV

Seeing this girl getting knocked over I run to her to help this girl up. I wonder who is she and why is she fighting a giant spider? Before I could reach her she grabs her sword and cuts the spider in half leaving the body to burn. Man it smells like rotting flesh. Watching her I see her going to a shrine to pray. Hearing her mumble some random gibberish she gets up and runs towards the exit of the park. Running front of her I ask her as any normal person would. "What the fuck is that monster you fought and how did you defeat it Miss…"

The girl spoke up and stated calmly. "That was a demon haunting the shrine and my name is Kannagi Ayano (神凪 綾乃) but please call me Ayano. That power I used was my family's ability to control flames." Thinking this girl is crazy I relised that this girl is not. She is a decedent of a contractor. In the middle of my train of thought she quietly asked me "What's your name and can you not tell anyone about what you saw?"

"My name's Hikari Roxas but most people call me Rox. I will most courses keep this a secret if you want me to. I never met a contactor's decedent before." I yelled out to Ayano as I walked away.

"Thanks" Ayano yelled back. I never thought contractors were real but discovering something new is always good… well most of the time.

Walking back to my apartment I left the park. Why me? Always me? I might as well go see some of my friends that did stay back in town. There Kairi? No way last time I when over she tried to get me to marry her. Lea? No. I would not go to his house I'm not going to that hell hole. Isa's no he's probably at Lea's. I still think they are a good couple. Sighing the only other person in town is Axel. Pulling out my cell I put axel on speed dial.

Roxas: Hey Axel!

Axel: Hey Rox! What do you want?

Roxas: I was wondering if I could come over I have no work today?

Axel: Sure what time are you gonna be here?

Roxas: Half an hour tops.

Axel: Bye see you soon.

Roxas: Bye

Axel POV

Shit! Why did Roxas have to come over today? Running all over my room I ran frantically to hurry clean it up man I wonder what's going to happen to me if I don't finish cleaning up all of my games. Oh wait I know he is going to think I'm a nerd. Shuffling all my games under my bed I see the old story book that Roxas's parents used to read to him when he was young. Flipping open the black book I read the weird title "Contractor of The Elements". Putting it on top of my bed I go down stairs to get some snacks. Even though Roxas works at a café he rarely ever eats I think the only reason he eats is because he has to eat a bare minimum to live.

Roxas POV

Crossing the street right in front of Axels house I figured if I jay-walking would be ok. (Jay-walking is walking across the street with no cross walk/not at a corner) out of nowhere a city bus hits me. At that moment I feel nothing am I dead? No that's not it. A loud voice says.

_Spirit Kings Domain_

_I am giving you this offer. Accept my contract and control the sky. Yes or No? _

"I don't know who you are but in any case I choose yes as I might be able survive if I have this power."

_I the spirit king of the wind grant you the power's of my domain and grant you eye's as blue as the Asher sky as a symbol of our contract._

Real World Axel's POV

What the Fuck! Running down the stairs and opening my front door I see my friend laying on my grass bleeding to death. Picking him up I rush in side and start to bandage up his wounds. Man how did Rox get in this much shit. With little to no warning Roxas starts to open his eye's and I see something weird. His eyes are the brightest blue I have ever seen. Yea his eyes are regularly still blue but this was way brighter that what they normally looked like.

Roxas POV

"Hmm. Where am I and why do I have bandage all over me" I yawned as I looked at Axel hugged him.

"Rox can you let go of me and we are in my house I found you bleeding on my lawn." Axel said with a questioning look on this face. I don't blame him do I tell him the truth or do I make up a lie.

**(Ending song Sign by Flow)**

**Justice: So how was that?**

**Roxas: It's a start.**

**Justice: I made this chapter because Roxas was being lazy. **

**Blood: It's true.**

**Roxas: HEY!**

**Everyone but Roxas: IT'S YOUR FAULT THIS CAME OUT SO LATE!**

**Roxas: Sorry. Everyone I was supposed to make this chapter but then Justice got board of waiting so she made it.**

**Justice: Its OK. **

**Blood: Read and Review!**


End file.
